l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
1199
}} Events * Mirumoto Tsuda becomes the Emerald Champion and his predecessor Utaku Ji-Yun becomes the new Utaku Daimyo. He selected Yasuki Umi-Ushi as his First Magistrate. * P'an Ku's madness provokes a large riot in the Second City. * Yoritomo Minori becomes the Amethyst Champion. * Hida Kozan is chosen as Voice of the Empress. * Akodo Kobi becomes Master Roc. * P'an Ku willingly banishes from Ningen-do, after a parley with Iweko Seiken. * Yasuki Tono is betrothed to Shosuro Kameyoi. * The purge of Fudoism begins. * Aranai is called Warlord of the Colonies. * The Yumi of Fire is found by Mirumoto Kalen. * Maigo no Musha is invaded by an army of Yodotai Spectral Martyrs with the god Conquest at the head. * A combined Lion-Unicorn army finds and defeats Legulus' forces. * An oni of the Shadowlands, Minikui no Oni, is summoned within the Lion lands. * The Blood of the Preserver is gifted to the Empress Iweko I. * The Gyushi family is elevated to full family status of the Spider Clan. * Iweko Seiken seizes control of the Second City. The Fuan-ti's Tower is demolished. * The Dark Naga is driven out of Rokugan. A thousand of Naga awaken and the Zenathaar renews the Treaty with the Empire. * The Dark Naga and its followers assault the Second City. * Scorpion and Crane Clans broker an alliance to undermine the Otomo family. * Lion and Scorpion incidents escalate, and war is petitioned. The Kitsu Tombs are attacked, and a breach in the Scorpion Wall let oni to engage Lion forces nearby. * Asahina Nanae abdicates as Jade Champion. * An open fought in the Ivory Court is contained by the Dragon and Spider delegation. The fighting renews in the Second City streets. * Asako Chukage becomes Voice of the Masters. * Asako Miyabi becomes Master of Water. * Isawa Tsumaro becomes Master of Air. * Shinjo Ajasu becomes Topaz Champion. * The Shakuhachi of Air is found by Utaku Mai. * The Daisho of Water is found by Matsu Hachiro. * The Anvil of Earth is found by Isawa Kojiro. * The Seeds of the Void is found by Kaiu Onizuka. * A Crab army confronts a Lion army in the Plains of Thunder. * A Ningyo warlord arise to attack the Empire. * The Last Tribe is created. * Mirumoto Kyoshiro becomes Master Chrysanthemum. * Utaku Zo Sia is appointed as Imperial Regent during Iweko I's seclusion. * At winter court Crane and Scorpion Clans cemented a new alliance arranging several treaties, fostering students, and agreeing marriages. * The Imperial Library burns. * A disagreement over a merchant caravan in a pass of the Spine of the World Mountains rapidly escalates into a conflict between the Crane and Mantis Clans. * Tamori Wataru becomes the Tamori Daimyo. * Kitsu Miro becomes the Kitsu Daimyo. * The Shadow Dragon is imprisoned by Daigotsu, and his ties to his minions are severed. * Goju Yurishi becomes Goju Daimyo. * Ninube Kaede becomes Ninube Daimyo. * Yasuki Umi-Ushi becomes First Magistrate. * Sasada was appointed as the first Pearl Champion. * During the Imperial Winter Court a Kommei no Oni is revealed and eventually killed after the demon rampaged several districts of Toshi Ranbo. Month of the Monkey * Isawa Kimi steps down as Master of Void and joins the Brotherhood of Shinsei. Month of the Dog * Isawa Shunryu becomes Master of Void. Month of the Boar * Imperial Winter Court begins at Toshi Ranbo. Battles * Journey's End Siege * Dark Naga Siege of the Second City Deaths * Agasha Ryo * Akodo Shikekazu * Akodo Tsanuko * Akodo Uehara * Asahina Michiru * Asako Karachu * Asako Misora * Bayushi Higaonna * Bayushi Mitsuo * Bayushi Suwabe * Bayushi Tsimaru * Bayushi Yamada, Month of the Dog * Crystal Wind * Daidoji Hoji * Daidoji Katachi * Daidoji Toyoharu * Daigotsu Gyoken * Daigotsu Kurogane * The Dark Naga * Doji Hakuseki * En'you * Hida Osote * Hida Saiyuki * Hiruma Nikaru * Hiruma Nitani * Ikoma Shizuka * Ikoma Shungo * Ikoma Takakura * Isawa Shunsuko * Iuchi Yupadi * Kaiu Okaru * Kakita Seishi * Kasuga Aizawa * Kitsuki Umibe * Kurujo * Legulus * Matsu Misato * Mirumoto Ichizo * Moshi Durucho * Moto Dairei * Omigawa * Paneki's Disgrace * The Quelsa * Seppun Asagako (Oni shapeshifter) * Seppun Koushun * The Shakash * Toku Saiga * Shiba Jaishu * Shiba Sansesuke * Shiba Takesaru * Shinjo Ajasu * Shosuro Konishi * Suzume Aya * Suzume Manabu * Suzume Yutaka * Taizu * Tarui * Tamori Shimura * Tsuruchi Miriko * Utaku Sung-Ki * Yasuki Aitoko * Yasuki Daisuki * Yasuki Kyoko * Yogo Katsuta * Yoritomo Emoto (Faked) * Yoritomo Kanahashi * Yoritomo Kanaye * Yoritomo Saigo (Egged) * Yoritomo Tarao * Yotsu Shinzai Category:Timelines